


The Best Bad Idea Merlin Ever Had

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, Merlin/Will in the past (Merlin), Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, WinterKnights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Merlin should have known that sending a NSFW photo from his work computer was not a good idea...





	The Best Bad Idea Merlin Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thank yous to my amazing beta!
> 
> Thank you to the mods who keep Winterknights going each year!
> 
> Prompt: #46 It's approaching Christmas and Merlin's relationship is not going too well. In a bid to save it he sends a sexy elf/santa photo to his boyfriend, except it goes to his boss, Arthur Pendragon, instead. Would like Arthur and Merlin to eventually get together (prompt by lfb).
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Merlin stared in abject horror at the computer screen for several seconds, unsure what he should do. He had done some insanely stupid things in his twenty-one years—drinking a full bottle of Sebor Absinth in less than an hour and ending up in A&E would no doubt go down as the most idiotic because, well, he’d nearly died—but never had he come close to embarrassing himself to the extent he’d done today. 

His mother was going to be so very disappointed in him.

This latest _genius_ stunt of his was sure to go down in the history of Merlin Emrys as the single most awful, tragic thing he had ever done. Well, perhaps not tragic as no one would be hurt (physically, that is) from it, but… still. How could he have been so careless?

“Nonononono,” he whispered, his heart beating a mile a minute, his ragged breathing coming in near gasps, perspiration gathering at the nape of his neck as he clicked on the _sent_ link and looked at the items within. Where it should have had _My Sexy Boy Will_ at the top, it read _Prat Boss from Hell_... otherwise known as Arthur Pendragon.

“Bugger.”

Merlin closed his eyes and pushed away from the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d really done it this time. Any minute now, said prat boss from hell would come barging in and tell Merlin that his days at Pendragon Industries were over.

“Happy Christmas to me,” he said sarcastically, wondering how in the hell he was going to explain to his mum that two days before Christmas he’d been sacked. She had been proud of him for landing a spot with such a prestigious company.

He hadn’t been nearly as impressed with the title or reputation of where he now worked, but he _had_ been looking forward to being able to do proper shopping this year. Christmas was his most favourite holiday, and he’d been excited to get his mother that beautiful crystal bowl she’d had her eye on for over a year. 

So much for that idea.

“What did you do this time, Merlin?” asked Arthur’s assistant, Gwen, as she entered and allowed the door to click behind her, meaning that she wasn’t merely popping in to ask if he wanted a coffee or sweet roll. She sat down across from him and gave him one of her exasperated looks, the one she only gave him when he had royally buggered up… like he had done five minutes earlier.

He wanted to tell her it was none of her business and send her on her way, but as she was the assistant to the president of the company’s son, he couldn’t very well do either of those things. Or, he could but wouldn’t. Of all the people who worked under Uther Pendragon’s tutelage, Gwen was the only one, other than Gwaine (the quintessential office flirt who would sleep with just about anyone), who gave a rat’s arse about Merlin—she never allowed an hour to go by without checking in on him and making sure he was doing okay. It did, at times, irritate him to no end, but he secretly loved her for it. 

He hated working here. If it weren’t for Gwen, he would have left long ago and would now be without a job. 

He owed her big time.

Still… this was possibly the single most mortifying moment of Merlin’s life here on Earth, thank you very much. Was not wanting his only female friend to witness the aftermath asking too much? Merlin didn’t think so.

He had hoped to get through this with minimal humiliation. Had Gwaine or Elyan (Arthur Pendragon’s gorgeous ex) come in and asked what had happened, that would have been fine—they were blokes—they would understand and get a laugh out of it before leaving Merlin to deal with the fallout. Gwen, on the other hand… she was going to be all sympathetic and maternal, telling him that it was not as bad as it seemed. She would ply him with sweets and eggnog and ask if he wanted to go to hers for a Doctor Who marathon.

He would, of course, say yes.

“Gwen, what have I done?” was all he could get out, but already she was looking at him with those big brown eyes. 

Merlin wished she wouldn’t.

“Arthur told me to come get you—he wants to talk to you. Why does he want to talk to you, Merlin? He NEVER wants to talk to you.”

“Erm, thanks,” replied Merlin as he rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to be reminded that Arthur couldn’t stand the sight of him, that the only reason he was working here was because he had saved Arthur’s life several months earlier. 

As a reward, Uther Pendragon had given Merlin a job.

Some reward.

“Well, he doesn’t, Merlin. He goes out of his way to avoid you and he told us to keep you away from him. What more proof do you need?”

Merlin was nearly speechless. Yes, he was well aware of what Arthur thought of him, but to hear it… “Gwen, has anyone told you you talk too much?” But as soon as he said it, she looked stricken. Wishing for the floor to swallow him whole, he shook his head and let out a shaky breath. “Sorry, I just don’t want to talk about it. I’m kind of having an existential crisis here.” 

Did Gwen look as if she were about to laugh?

Yes, Merlin knew he was possibly being overly dramatic, but he thought he might just have a right. He had, after all, sent a photo of himself dressed as Father Christmas, with his cock on full display in all its erect glory… to fucking Arthur Pendragon.

He could really use some of that eggnog about now.

“Can’t you tell him I’m busy, Gwen, and I’ll come see him when I’m not?” Yeah, Merlin knew this had zero percent chance of working, but he had to try.

“Yeah, Merlin? That’s not going to work, love,” Gwen replied, sounding all consoling, just like Merlin thought she would. “Arthur wants to see you and I doubt he’ll be pacified by me telling him you do not want to talk about it. Do you want to tell me what you did before you go in and see him?”

What? Absolutely fucking not! That was the last thing Merlin wanted to do.

He looked back at his computer screen and let out a breath before he forced himself to stand. Gwen was right. Arthur would not be put off. Merlin might as well get this over with.

He followed Gwen out into the hall, feeling as though he were about to be sick.

“I leave you here. Come get me if you need to talk after,” she said before she walked into her own office and closed the door.

Merlin turned his head towards Arthur’s office and wondered briefly if his mother would throw too much of a fit if he called and said he was moving back home. Actually, she just might possibly beg him to come home—wasn’t she forever telling him that he didn’t visit nearly enough? She wo—

“Merlin, were you planning on standing out in the hall all day?” said a smirking Arthur as he stuck his head around his door. “You could do that, but if you want to keep your job I suggest you come inside so we can discuss some things.”

Merlin swallowed. Was it too late to run the other way?

Of course it was, so Merlin did the only thing he could—he walked towards Arthur and reluctantly entered the large office and took a seat on the comfortable sofa across from Arthur’s desk, enjoying the final seconds before the last vestiges of his dignity were completely stripped from him.

Once Arthur was seated he found his mouse and clicked it a few times before looking back at Merlin, seemingly studying him. 

Merlin thought that his face was surely fifty shades of red.

And then, as if that weren’t bad enough, Arthur turned the monitor so Merlin could see it, and there, on Arthur’s huge computer screen was the scantily-clad image of Merlin dressed as Father Christmas.

He wanted to die.

“Gwen tells me you are in a relationship with someone called Will Windmaker, are you not?”

Unable to look at Arthur, Merlin continued to stare at the picture that was actually quite good—Will had taken it last Christmas during one of their all-day sessions. “That depends,” he answered nonchalantly.

“Merlin, either you are or you aren’t. And it doesn’t matter, to be quite honest, but I am hoping you meant to send this to him and inadvertently sent it to me. Please tell me that is what happened. Because if you sent it to me, on purpose, then we have a problem.”

Finally, Merlin managed to tear his eyes away and focus on Arthur, somewhat in disbelief. That was it? Arthur wasn’t going to berate him… or worse? “Of course I meant to send it to Will. Why would I send it to you, who obviously can’t stand me?” 

Returning his attention to the image, Merlin finally allowed himself to relax… somewhat, but not as much as he thought he should. He had royally buggered up, yet he still had a job. He should be feeling immense relief, but instead he felt rather empty. 

The truth of the matter was that Will and he were not doing at all well—Will had cheated on him a few months earlier, and Merlin, in an ill-advised stupid move of his own, had returned the favour. They had officially broken up the week before. Merlin had been miserable. This—Merlin sending the image to Will—had been a last-ditch effort to reclaim what he had lost with Will.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Merlin. No one ever said anything about me not being able to stand you. Did I dislike you when my father hired you? Yes, I readily admit to such. Those reasons are my own. But things change. I almost hate to say it, but you’ve grown on me. Why do you think Gwen comes in each day and asks if you are okay and if you need anything?”

“Because she is nice and knows no one else gives a damn?” said a petulant Merlin, not yet ready to admit that he might have got this all very wrong. But it seemed he had. Could it be that Arthur actually liked him? Because going by the way Arthur was now looking at him, it certainly looked as if… 

“It’s a good thing you are pretty because you sure are daft and oblivious, Merlin,” Arthur said, interrupting Merlin’s thoughts. 

...Arthur was flirting with him. “Hey,” Merlin said, marginally offended. His boss had just called him pretty and then insulted him—there had to be a policy against that. But if there was one, Merlin didn’t much care because Arthur thought he was pretty. “Will and me, we broke things off last week and I was trying one last time to rekindle what we had. But I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” Merlin sighed. He was going to miss Will.

“You could still send it to him,” Arthur said, not looking at all happy as he said those words.

Merlin shrugged. “Yeah, but I think maybe my sending it to you is a sign. Will and I probably should have been over a long time ago. I’m almost positive had I sent this to him that he would have taken me back because he likes cock, but that’s hardly a reason to be together, yeah?” he asked, only realising too late that he had said _cock_ in front of his boss. But, seeing as how he’d sent Arthur a picture of him with his erect cock on display for all to see, he guessed saying the word really didn’t merit a second thought.

“I’m glad I could be of help,” Arthur said, obviously enjoying this. “So, if you and Will are truly over, is there any chance that you would want to go out with me?” 

Merlin let out a laugh. Was this really his life? _Please don’t let Mars be in retrograde_ was his next thought. “Damn, you are just ticking off all the stereotypes, aren’t you?” But Merlin wasn’t being at all serious—he was flirting his arse off. He had admired Arthur from afar for months, not daring to get too close because he thought his boss hated him. Now that he knew otherwise, and now that he and Will were finished… well, Merlin had ideas.

“Probably so,” was Arthur’s almost whispered response, now looking uncomfortable. “My father would fire me on the spot if he heard me talking like this—it is against policy and I could get in so much trouble, but I’ll be damned if I let this opportunity pass me by. It’s not every day I get an e-mail and open it to see such a luscious sight before me, one that has been the object of my nightly fantasies for the past two months.”

Nothing else for it, Merlin stood and walked around the desk, only stopping when he was standing in between Arthur’s open legs. “The answer to your question is yes, and my response to being the object of your fantasies is we need to do something about that, don’t you think?”

And that was the last thing Merlin said before Arthur pulled Merlin closer, undid his zip, and pulled out his hard cock. Obviously he didn’t waste time. Merlin was more than fine with that. He moaned at the feeling and watched with lidded eyes as Arthur pushed down his trousers and pants and knelt on the floor, taking Merlin’s hardening cock in his mouth.

It wasn’t the best blowjob Merlin had ever had—in fact, it was pretty bad, but Merlin knew that practice would make it better, and he planned on Arthur getting as much practice in as he could.

Even though Arthur had hold of his hips, Merlin felt his legs giving way, so he grabbed hold of the desk behind him to steady himself. What Arthur lacked in finesse he made up for in the fact that he was so into this and was making the sexiest noises. Merlin glanced behind him, hoping that no one in the hall could hear them.

When he felt his orgasm coming on, he tried to pull back, but Arthur was having none of it and swallowed most everything Merlin gave him. When Arthur pulled back, ejaculate covering his chin, Merlin knelt before him and kissed him, licking all evidence of what they had done from Arthur’s face.

Once both were standing, looking a bit unsure and thoroughly fucked, Merlin wondered what would happen next. Arthur would likely send him away as they were already playing with fire. Best to curtail something bad—such as them getting caught—from happening.

“Before we go any further, we need to talk, Merlin. If that was all you wanted, you should leave now. I won’t take advantage of you, and neither will I allow myself to fall anymore for you than I already have. But if you do want this… me, I need to know. And please don’t lie to me. I don’t take kindly to liars.”

Merlin swallowed. No, Uther Pendragon’s son would not take kindly to liars. He nodded. “I want this. I want you.”

No sooner had he finished saying _you_ when Arthur quickly turned Merlin around and pushed him into the desk so he was leaning over it, his hands resting on scattered papers, his cock cradled between him and the desk, his arse sticking up for Arthur to feast upon.

And feast upon it he did. First with his talented tongue, which was exquisite to the point of near torture. Merlin squirmed and was rewarded with occasional slaps to his bum.

When Arthur removed his tongue, Merlin whined, but smiled when he felt Arthur kissing his arse cheeks and telling him to be patient.

Merlin had never been a patient person.

But when he heard Arthur undoing his zip, and when he felt liquid running down his arse, and as a finger entered him, Merlin knew this was only the beginning and that before this was over he would be fucked by Arthur Pendragon, in his office, on his desk, while Gwen and the others were working not too far away.

Merlin thought he should probably feel a bit more worried than he was, but damn, it felt so good that he decided he didn’t care. If Uther Pendragon walked in, then perhaps he would care, but until that happened, Merlin would enjoy the ride.

And what a ride it was when Arthur pushed into him.

Merlin grunted rather loudly and was promptly punished with a smack to his arse.

“As much as I would love to flaunt you in my father’s face, this is not the way to do that, Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice strained as he withdrew and slammed back in.

“Sorry,” Merlin said, not at all apologetic.

“No you’re not. You’re a noisy little slut for my cock, is what you are, Merlin, but I forgive you because I know I’ll be the same for yours.” And with that Arthur set a brutal pace as he pummeled Merlin’s arse.

When Arthur began speaking nonsense, Merlin knew he was close. “Come for me, Arthur,” he said in between thrusts. 

Merlin was rewarded when Arthur did that very thing, and seconds later, Arthur, with his hands on either side of Merlin, covered him and pressed kisses to his clothed back and then his arse. “Please tell me we can do this again tonight,” he asked breathlessly before he got up and turned a sated and very satisfied Merlin around. “Please?”

Merlin was unsure he could talk, so he nodded as he pulled up his pants and trousers. “Yeah.”

Once he was somewhat presentable, he kissed Arthur a few more times before deciding that he should return to his office. He didn’t want to, but he had no doubt that Gwen would soon be knocking on Arthur’s door to make sure all was well.

“You should probably go. You know Gwen will want to know how things went,” Arthur said as he pulled up his pants and trousers, attempting to make himself not look like someone who had just fucked someone else senseless, but the red face and eat-shit grin would no doubt give his game away.

Realising he probably wouldn’t fare any better once he left Arthur's office, Merlin kissed that grin away before reluctantly pulling away and looking at the desk, come smearing it. He figured that Arthur would clean it up before Gwen came in and saw it, but then again, part of Merlin hoped Arthur wouldn’t see it.

“I can stay at yours tonight, yeah?” he asked, hopeful as his eyes met Arthur’s.

“Yeah,” was Arthur’s only reply before he shooed Merlin out of his office.

Merlin opened the door and looked both ways. The hall was empty, but he knew that as soon as he exited, Gwen would magically appear.

And she did.

“Merlin. How was it? Arthur wasn’t too hard on you, was he?” she asked, looking concerned. “If you want to come over and binge _Doctor Who_ , we can do that.”

Merlin had to try extra hard not to grin too much, but he couldn’t prevent the one he already wore. “Sorry, Gwen, tonight’s no good for me. Something’s come up, but don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Arthur wasn’t nearly as hard on me as he could have been.” 

Merlin was already anticipating just how much harder Arthur could be.

He then walked into his office, proud of himself for that last line of his, closed the door, promptly went into his contacts, and changed _Prat Boss from Hell_ to _My Big Boss Lover_. 

 

_Arthur, I am almost positive Gwen is about to come into your office. Do not get any ideas. if you tell her what I did, I won’t come over tonight._

Almost immediately, Arthur replied.

 

_“I am seriously wounded that you would think me so cruel as to share such delectable information. But, no worries, Father Christmas, your secret's safe with me. No one else need know that Merlin Emrys has a cock that was made for sucking. Now, if you would be so kind, leave me alone. I have work to do and you are distracting me. I’ll see you this evening at seven. If you still have it, bring your outfit; I want you to recreate the scene I saw on my computer screen.”_

Merlin grinned, already planning for the evening’s _festivities_.

Christmas was coming early for him this year.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was reading this today...almost six months after I wrote it, it occurred to me that Arthur and Merlin did not practice safe sex. This is not at all good, and I feel bad. I am leaving it as is, but it is vitally important to always practice safe sex, especially when you hook up with someone for the first time! Never ever have unprotected sex with someone you have never been with before!


End file.
